A watch case generally corresponding to the generic definition which has just been given is described in the patent document CH-A-432 388 (Schmitz Freres). In this construction an interior ring is screwed into the caseband and such ring includes a skirt which rests on a shoulder of the bezel in a manner to maintain such bezel in place on the caseband. The ring is here used only in order to retain the movable assembly on the caseband and has no other functions. In view of this, the casing up of the movement can only take place from below the caseband with, as corollary, a dial the diameter of which is smaller than the overall diameter of the movement. In the case in which the flange of the bezel bears graduations rotating opposite other graduations borne by the fixed dial, such graduations being employed as a slide rule for instance, there is an interest in enlarging the dial beyond the diameter of the movement in order to increase the reading precision and to facilitate the application of the graduations onto the dial and the flange.
Thus, as will be seen in the present invention, if one employs the ring of the cited document not only as a retaining means but further as a casing ring for the movement, it is possible to propose a construction in which the dial is larger than the movement. The ring then fulfils an additional function which is neither described nor suggested in the cited document.